


music to my ears

by shlryn4



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: Lets just keep pretending that you didn’t know your soulmate exist. Just like usual.And oh fuck, it’s hard.AU; when you can hear the sounds that coming from your soulmate and their surroundings





	music to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!

Truth to be told, he’s not exactly remember the first time he heard it. One time he’s just mushing about his food when the sound of something big ringing in his ears. He might not understand what it is at that time but kept repeating the sound. His brother said it was weird, but your whole family thinks that you love to watch your brother riding the bike until it reaches the point where you love its sound.

They not wrong, at least. So you’re agreeing with them—and forget about that.

The same sound keeps coming back several times—at the same day and the same time. It even appears on your dream once in a while when you were taking a nap; makes you wonder if the person have a life other than living around the bike.

Okay, so finally you could recognize the sound. It took a long time, and you had to follow your dream to become a rider first. But its okay, at least you knew.

And somehow relieved that he _might_ be living the same way as yours. Who knows. You could just hope after all.

The sound of bikes didn’t stop until now. One thing that you concerned is that sometimes you can’t even make a difference between the sound that coming from around you or _them_. And you’re wondering if somehow, he was around you at some moment. Okay, you might imagine about it some time ago, but it didn’t happen that easily, right? Universe didn’t love you that much.

Also, when you reach twenties, you hear another sound. You know for sure its not the same sound because it comes around midnight and you had to hold the urge not to scream right then—it is not any appropriate sound you usually hear. Its—it’s a _girl voice_.

Fuck sleep, you had to close your ears to not hear that—of course with no success because it’s getting louder each time.

At that moment you were thinking: _what the fuck, honestly_ and wondering why it happened to you. That’s not a sound you want to hear because—they supposed to be your soulmate but they did _that_?

Are they trying to avoid you? Are they forget about it? Or are they didn’t even care about it?

“Why –“

When you’re about to feeling down at the possibilities, the sound stopped. It changed to a mere whisper that you almost missed it. A soft sound that makes your heart beats a little louder.

_“I’m sorry.”_

A male voice.

You can hear that voice clearly as the night sky above. You’re laying on your bed, facing the side towards the sky from your open window and the moon shining back at you. You became breathless all of sudden. The voice—aren’t they replying? Is it even possible?

No. its not happening. Maybe they stopped doing whatever they did at the moment and said it to the other person around him. It can be like that.

But _oh my God_ —it’s a _male voice_.

You stuttered and get up, half running to the bathroom to wash your face.

Not that you _hate_ it—hell, you’re _fine_ with it, no matter how weird it sounds—but it’s more like you can’t _believe_ it.

Okay, first of all, you look at the mirror—either keep telling yourself that the male voice might not be your soulmate or else, but one thing for sure, both possibilities that you won’t tell anybody. Not even your brother.

Lets just keep pretending that you didn’t know your soulmate exist. Just like usual.

And oh fuck, it’s hard.

It’s getting harder because you know it’s a _him_ , and maybe he’s also feeling the same as you. Whoever questioning shits like that? Asking _why_? At the exact moment of doing _such thing_? He must feel nauseous for hearing that from you.

Mind you, if you felt weird when you know your soulmate is a man, imagine him knowing the same thing.

Eh, not your fault exactly. Blame the whole soulmate thingy that makes you could _hear_ them.

“Damn it.”

The groaning sound came within seconds after you sighed.

So, at least there’s a clue; a male. Another clue; love to ride. Not a bike, but a motorcycle. Is he a gangster? Probably not. You haven’t heard any sounds that indicate it. Another clue, not that important but might be useful; a freaking Casanova.

What about you? What would he think of you when he found out? A guy, a very simple guy whom also love to ride and living a bored life. Thank you very much.

You’re starting to hate yourself (for not giving a proper good impression to whoever whom will be your soulmate, of course).

That’s that? Not sure.

To be honest, you’re not pay attention too much about it after the whole ‘finding _him_ gonna fuck someone else’ because hey, what can you do? Doing the same thing? That’s a big nope for you. How about searching for him? The big question is: how? Those three clues didn’t help that much. You know a lot, literally, of man whom act like a freaking Casanova and love to ride.

Then another sounds ringing to your ears. Different sounds, but often appearing. You’ve got to list down everything you heard.

First, engine alongside with a soft laughter.

Second, a music. An instrumental? But you can hear a voice—wait, is it a song? What kind of song—you can’t quite put it down to your list. Your mind went blank for a second. You didn’t know that song.

Third, a laughter, again. Clearer this time. Your heart flutters a little bit. You don’t know why, don’t ask.

Fourth, a paper being torn? Then laptop being typed with a passion that you’re very sure it would’ve screaming if it can talk. Is it now an exam season? Yes, it is. Oh _fuck_ , is he a mid-schooler?

Fifth, another instrumental. Oh, cool, it was the music from the gala. That’s weird because you know what it sounds like. You can also hear the claps from the outside of the venue and you’re starting to—

_Wait –_

_What the –_

“There you are!”

You turn your head to the sound coming from the side of the building.

“Come back inside, will you?”

It’s your brother.

Okay, here we go—you’re gonna ask something that might be important and he’s going to freak out and he’s gonna shake the shits out of you for not telling him sooner—

“Marc, do you know what happens at the gala right now?”

He’s scrunching his face, not expecting the question, but answer it after a while.

“I can hear Dani speaking to some person about his retirement—”

“No, Marc, I mean the whole gala.”

“Jeez, what’s the matter, Alex?”

“ _Please_ —”

“Okay, okay.” He seems so concentrated and you didn’t know but hold your breath for a moment before he sighed, “A claps. The usual boring music. Dani’ voice. That’s all I can hear.”

_Holy shit._

“Wait, Alex, you can hear the sounds?”

You put both of your hands to your face then pinching your nose a bit before saying, “Yes.”

“ _Damn it_ —does that mean –“

“Yes.”

“Then why didn’t you go for her?”

Should you say it? is that even a question? Of course you _have to_ say that.

“Because it’s not a ‘her’.”

Marc’s gonna freak out in three, two, one…

“I’m calling Dani. Wait here.”

That’s how you found yourself in the middle of two guys whom seems in disbelief and about to burst out anytime soon.

“How long have you found out?”

“Eh, about a year, I guess.”

If they're talking about knowing it was a guy, then yes. A whole damn year.

“You heard the engine sounds.”

“Yeah, I thought he was a gangster or something!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It’s still possible, Marc.”

“Yeah, Dani’s got the point.”

“But now you know he might be one of us.”

“He could be a mechanic?”

“A school boy whom also a mechanic?”

“Then it’s a no…”

“You know there’s a lot of young rider in this industry, Alex.”

“And he might be on the inside of this venue.”

“Okay, I’m not going back to the gala.”

You’re afraid to meet him. That’s the truth.

“No, you can’t.”

“I hate to say that but Marc’s right.”

“I hate you all.”

Marc smile softly, “I know its too much for you, but what are the odds for finding out who’s your soulmate right after you know they’re in the same room with you? Slim to none, I bet.”

You sighed and follow his step slowly, with Dani’ hand patting your back twice.

Turns out Marc is _very wrong_.

You’re very sure he could lose a billion dollars if his betting game are real.

Because he’s _singing_.

You can hear every word; that’s insane, you admit. And you didn’t think he’s that kind of person whom like to sing, but hey, people at the gala usually having fun on their own ways. Who are you to judge him?

He’s mumbling words so carefully, sometimes he stopped and you’re listening to the sound of someone drinking.

You make a mental note if you found him getting drunk, you’re going to kick him.

He keeps repeating the song that slowly got stuck in your mind. That song sound foreign, you’re not fully understand the words that he said. But somehow, he can make a word or two.

_“Share the love, share the love, share the love…”_

“Is it Italian?”

You said to a thin air. People keep walking around to get their business done, leaving you stand alone looking through the hundreds of people, trying to recognize them one by one.

You didn’t expect an answer, but a voice come clearer than ever before.

_“Yes.”_

Your eyes going wide.

“Holy shit.”

_“Holy shit, indeed.”_

You took a glass beside you and drank it all.

“Please tell me we’re not going to meet at this very moment.” You said, stuttering.

_“As you wish, I guess. My state is not better than yours.”_

Your eyes travelled around to find him, if possible.

“This is insane.”

_“We are going to be insane.”_

“I wonder if I really want to avoid you honestly.”

_“Did you find me?”_

“Not exactly.”

_“I think I found you.”_

You’re doomed.

“You’re joking.”

“Who’s joking?”

You turn your head to the left side, “Whoa –Luca?”

He’s smiling, “Yeah?”

“Since when you’re here?”

“Since you said, ‘you’re joking’.”

You coughed, feeling strange out of sudden. “I didn’t say anything.”

Frowning, he said, “Are you sure?”

“I guess so –“

“Okay.”

And then he left. Just like that.

You’re confused right then and about to leave to find Marc when the voice come creeping in your ear drums.

_“How if I told you that I’m not joking?”_

“You found me that easily?”

_“I guess so.”_

_Hold up –_

_What the –_

At that very moment, you moved your body abruptly and running to get him.

“You can’t just say things like that!”

You’re running past the whole people, about to crashing down several persons before you slowed down your steps and stopped outside the venue. Then you took a deep breath.

“Don’t run away.” You said slowly. Catching a glimpse of a light brown hair around the dark side of the building.

_“I thought you’re saying that we’re not going to meet now.”_

“But we just did that!” You’re trying so hard not to facepalm again and choose to follow the shadows instead.

_“What makes you think that it was me?”_

“Do you even need to ask?”

If you remember correctly, Marc once said to you that even if you don’t know what does your soulmate looks like, but when you meet them; you just know. What a weird concept, you thought back then. Questioning how it is even possible. You thought that at least you could recognize their voice. But it’s not that easy, knowing that the sounds is not always clear to hear.

Also, when you focus too much to their sounds, you might not feel anything happens around you.

“Get out from there, Luca.”

Smiling softly, he walks closer to you.

“You caught me.”

Your heart beats faster.

“Did you really have to do that?”

Sure, he knows what you’re refers to.

“I need to know if I was true.”

“So you know it was me all along.”

“No, I don’t. but I have met you several times and _this_ —whatever is _this_ —makes me realize that you might be the one I’m looking for.”

He stops right in front of you. The lights from street lamp didn’t help to make both of you seems brighter, but you can see those blue eyes shining back at you.

“Say, did you ever hear me?”

Snorting, he said, “That’s all you want to ask?”

“I’m just wondering!”

“Okay, yeah. I did hear your voice. But its very rare, so I guess I didn’t expect much just by hearing yours.”

“That’s why you _feel it_ when you met me, while I’m not…”

“Do you feel it now?”

Do you? Might be. There’s a clue; one, you can feel your heart swell by sight of him. Two, your legs got weak out of nowhere. Three, why does your face feels burning? And four, you’re freaking out inside when he took your fingers slowly and clasped your hands together. Also five, where the fuck does these electricity come from? Between your fingers? That’s impossible.

Either way, you shrugged.

He looks at you.

“Are you sure?”

You smiled, very softly this time.

“I guess so.”

He kissed you.

And the only thing can be heard is both of hearts beating one for another.


End file.
